


Fanart - I wasn't drunk

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drunkenness, Funny, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: For leesa_perrie who didn't receive anything in round 50 exchange at collar corner.





	Fanart - I wasn't drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> For leesa_perrie who didn't receive anything in round 50 exchange at collar corner.

 

Neal: I wasn't drunk last night

Peter: You put a normal sized carrot in a bag of baby carrots and said 'they need adult supervision'

**Author's Note:**

> Quote comes from tumblr peter-and-neal


End file.
